Permanent swimming pools, hot tubs and/or bathtubs are known to spray water into a water cavity to serve as massaging water. Furthermore, it is known to incorporate air while spraying the water to enhance the overall massaging effect. In general, air is incorporated into spraying water by way of an air pump. However, it would be beneficial to have a movable water cavity with a water spraying device which provides massaging water, wherein air can be incorporated into the massaging water without the use of an air pump.